True Desires (Slow Updates)
by ImmortalPrincessx
Summary: Serena thought being married to Darien was blissful, until he started an affair. While being ignored by her husband Serena meets a man named Diamond Prescott. Will Serena stay miserable or follow her true desires.


**Chapter One: Lonely**

Serena lets out a deep sigh as she glance at the clock on the wall, 12:05 it read and Darien wasn't home on time again. He use to call home to check up on Serena's day. Now it is just silence.

It has been five years since they got married. The spark between them somehow faded. Darien barely talks to her, only short conversations. He gets up, drink coffee and go to work was his ususal routine. No good mornings or kisses.

"Whay happen to you Darien." Serena thought out loud.

~~~ Three Years Ago ~~~

Making breakfast Serena hums a tune while flipping pancakes. Waking up an hour early before Darien goes to work, she wanted to surprise her husband with a good morning meal.

Hearing a loud yawn Serena Sets up his plate with eggs, bacon and a few pancakes with syrup and coffee.

"Good morning sleepy head." Serena greeted him holding a plate of food.

Darien yawns again. "Good morning, buns. Is that plate for me."

"Uh huh." The bunned blonde nodded. "Made it with love and skills."

The young CEO raised a brow questionable.

"Just try it." Serena pouted.

Handing him the plate Darien picks up the fork. Stabbing the pancake he brought towards his mouth. Taking a bite he chews a bit then swallows.

"Well." Serena asks.

"It taste good." He answers.

A beaming smile shows on Serena's face. "Really."

Grabing her own plate she taste the eggs and pancakes.

"You're right! It does taste good."

The two sat at the kitchen table eating their breakfast. They chat about work and weekend plans. After eating and drinking coffee Darien got ready for work while Serena cleans up the dishes.

Those were wonderful times they use to share together. Both morning and night.

Deciding to call it a night Serena left the kitchen. Going to their bedroom there was an empty bed. Slipping underneath the cold sheets she lay on her side. Body facing the window a bright light of a car shown through the room.

'Darien's home.'

Hearing the car door shut then the sound of the front door opening and closing. Footsteps lightly pound the stairs as they came to a stop at the master bedroom door. The door knob turns as the door opens revealing a slightly messy Darien.

Serena pretends to be asleep as he moves around in the dark.

Removing his clothes Darien puts on his pjs, which consists of long silk pants and a tank shirt. He gets into bed as if nothing happen. Thirty minutes later the sounds of his snores were heard.

Sitting up in the bed Serena stares at her husband. Wondering where was Darien all this time his cell phone lights up. Seeing the bright light she became curious.

'Should i look or leave it alone?'

Debating to see the message didn't take long. She slips quietly out of bed making her way towards the other side. Picking up th sleek black phone the screen read Rei.

Confuse that her husband has one of her best friend's number Serena reads the text.

**Rei: Tonight was amazing! See you soon!**

'See you soon? What does that suppose to mean?

Darien shifts in his sleep causing Serena to put the phone down. Returning back to bed she falls asleep.

A yawn escapes Serena lips as the morning sun peaks over. Rubbing her tired eyes she looks beside her. Darien wasn't in bed.

'Gone in early probably.'

Serena stood up stretching her limbs. Ready to start her day as a house wife.

Hopping into the shower she thought about the text message last night.

'Why would Rei send Darien a text? Since when he gave his number to her?'

Thinking really hard Serena remember the times Darien haven't come home. And the times when he puts her off.

~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~

Brushing her golden locks at her vanity, Serena hums a tune. Tonight she and Darien plans were going out on a romantic date. Adding accessories to her buns she was ready.

"Don't want to keep Darien waiting." Serena said giddy.

Steping out the room Serena went downstairs to hear Darien's voice. She stops to eavesdrop on his conversation.

"Right now?" He groaned. "Alright, i'll see you in a little bit."

Ending the call Serena came down the stairs.

"Who was that." she asked.

"A business client wants to see me." Darien answers. "That means i have to cancel our date."

A disappointed look appear on Serena's face. "Oh, i see."

Darien cups her cheeks witha smile. "Maybe next time Serena."

Serena nodded. "Ok, next time."

Kissing her forehead Darien left as Serena slowly treads back upstairs. She removes her makeup and clothes for shorts and a camisole.

Turning on the tv to a comedy drama, Serena spent her lonely night with popcorn and soda.

~~~~~ End Of Flashback ~~~~~

Finishing breakfast Serena grab her car keys. Steping outside locking the door in the process. On her way to the silver car Serena notice a moving truck next door.

'I wonder who;s moving in?' She thought for a moment.

Serena got into the car and drove to her first destination. The bookstore.


End file.
